Yugioh! Murder on Evergreen's Terrace!
by burnsk8er
Summary: The cast of Yugioh are done with acting and are invited to Evergreen's home for a little murder mystery game. Who is the killer? *publication stopped for personal issues*
1. How to Play the Game

If you've read Chapter 1 once before, go to the very bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: Joey says, "Evergreen doesn't own Yugioh or me or M&Ms or Starburst or Mercedes Benz companies/franchises/whatever or Spongebob or whatever she randomly put in this story, even though she own 2 of their cars." Evergreen says, "Bling bling yall! [flaunts her rings] CHA-CHING!"  
  
[theme song] CHAPTER 1: How to Play the Game!  
  
[They stand infront of Evergreen's home]  
  
Mai: "So, this is Evergreen's house, eh? Pretty nice."  
  
Joey: "Woah! That's two Mercedes Benz!"  
  
Bakura: "She probably made that up just so we'd think she's rich."  
  
Evergreen: "No, my dear. Those are my 2 cars. I'm not joking. And their not rented either. Yes, I am rich and since you all have betrayed me, I decided that this will be your punishment. Come, come in."  
  
They all enter the house. There was a hint of apples in the air. It was a rather cozy home. Nothing scary at all. They entered the living room and Evergreen sat on a red velvet chair.  
  
Evergreen: "Murder. This is a mystery that you will solve. Only 2 people should survive unless you guys are smart." [everyone looks at Joey and Yugi] "[sighs] unfortunately, I do not know if the 2 survivors will be my beloved Joey or Yugi. Now, here are the rules, my friends. You will go about living in this house, all the while still looking for the murder. And like I said before, only two people should be remaining unless you guys know how to work together as a team and put the puzzle pieces together. I'm warning you now, if it's every man for himself, trust me, there will be only 2 survivors... or 1. That would be the murderer. You wouldn't want the murderer to get away with killing all of you AND get the prize, would you?"  
  
They all shake their heads.  
  
Tea: "Uh, question. Aheh. Will I be the first person to die?"  
  
Evergreen: "... was there any doubt?"  
  
Tea: "Oh well, I'm used to it. Oh, and, how will you know who's right if you don't even know who will win now?"  
  
Evergreen: "Computer knows all! Oh, and don't forget that if you think you have the answer and you tell Computer or me and you're wrong-- you die automatically. Now, I command all Yamis to come out of their Millenium items and appear in seperate bodies. [Yamis come out] Pegasus, where's your Yami?"  
  
Peggy: "I don't have one."  
  
Evergreen: "... why?"  
  
Peggy: "I don't know. I guess my Millenium item doesn't have a yami."  
  
Evergreen: "Loser. If you weren't rich, you'd be second to go. Anyway, Yami's are counted as seperate people. Now, let's see if everyone is here. Joey, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yami B., Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Tea, Duke, Pegasus, oops! almost forgot Tristan!, Bandit Kieth, Weevil... Weevil..."  
  
Weevil: "What?"  
  
Evergreen: "You realize that you will be killed if you stay?"  
  
Weevil: "Oh."  
  
Evergreen: "And I'm sure the murderer will get as much pleasure from killing you as she/he did from killing Tea."  
  
Weevil: "Can I leave?"  
  
Evergreen: "Nope! You will stay so no one will ever have to talk to you or your annoying lisp ever again! Oh, hello Que. You want to be in my story? Que is a friend from my imagination. [Que nods] You are only here because you annoy the hell out of me and I want you killed forever, as well. [Que nods]. Computer will randomly choose one of you to be the murderer."  
  
Voice: "Random... random pick... Murderer chosen. Back to you Evergreen! :D  
  
Evergreen:"Everyone, follow me upstairs."  
  
They all go upstairs.  
  
Joey: "Hmm, nice."  
  
Evergreen: "[sweet smile] There are 4 bedrooms up here. We are standing in the game room and to your left is my office. If you'll look behind me, you'll see a hall. Enter the hall and to each side of you there's a room. The pink-mood room so happens to be mine, and the brown,blue-mood room is my brothers'. I'm sorry for the urine smell. My 8 year old brother can't control his bladder, yet. Girls stay in my room, boys stay in my brothers' room. Girls and Boys have their own bathrooms. Feel free to use any facility and make yourselves at home! I'll be staying at the Holiday Inn. If you need anything, IM me or phone me. You know my number [wink to Joey] Computer! Tell them about the lovely prizes if they win!"  
  
Voice: "Searching... Prizes selected. You win Evergreen's respect for atleast 5 episodes! No more jokes. No more imitations! Yes, that's right! And you get this only if you win! (even Joey Wheeler gets made fun of a few times)"  
  
Evergreen: "Lovely. Well, Computer, their all yours. Contact me everyday and tell me if there are any problems our visitors don't manage to tell me. Computer's a doll, ain't she? [waves goodbye and leaves.]"  
  
Voice: "Game loading...."  
  
Joey: "Yuge, I'm scared."  
  
Yugi: [holding on to Joey] "Me too!"  
  
Joey: "Yuge, what did I tell you about this?"  
  
Yugi: "Oh... sorry..:[holding on to Yami] "I'm scared." [tears]  
  
Yami:" Don't worry Yugi. I will protect you." [holds Yugi]  
  
Tristan: [on Joey] "I'm so scared, man! o_O What we gonna do?!"  
  
Joey: How 'bout yah get the hell off me?!  
  
[Yami B. laughs]  
  
Weevil: "What?! What's [spit] so funny?!"  
  
Bakura: [wants comfort from his Yami] "I'm scared, Yami."  
  
Yami B.: "And does it look like I care?"  
  
Bakura: "Okay." [is sad and depressed]  
  
Que:" I think the game ish abute to starrt" [nods]  
  
Voice: "Game starts now"  
  
[Bandith Kieth gives an evil smile. Yami Bakura looks at him and smiles, too. Kaiba wishes he knew what was going on so he could give his devilishly handsome smile, too.]  
  
Weevil: "Why are you [lisp] smiling?!"  
  
To be continued... ------------------------------------ Evergreen: Alright. If you're reading this chapter again, you can see that I've changed it quite a bit. I thought it was a little rough and wouldn't make sense as I went along with the story. So I had to change it. But that's all part of writing, right? Changing and editing before the publishing... oh... this IS publishing, isn't it? Heh, oh well. 


	2. 2 Down

Evergreen: Psst. I want Computer to narrate now. Oh, and also, sorry that this one is so long! Don't worry though! Since most of it is dialog, it won't take as long as I might think. ^_^heheh  
  
[theme song] CHAPTER 2: 2 Down  
  
Mai: "Well... How about we all get some shut eye? I don't know about you, but I'm beat."  
  
Tea: "Yeah, me too. I need to get a good night's rest so I'll be fully prepared to die tommorrow."  
  
Everyone goes into their correct room and goes to sleep. There are only 2 beds in the boys' room. And one bed in the girls' room. [shrugs] Oh well. Someone's just gonna have to sleep on the floor. Oh man! Evergreen forgot to vacuum it this year!  
  
Joey wakes up in the middle of slumber for a midnight drink. Que wakes up and sees the clock flash from 11:54 to 11:55. She gets up for a glass of water and take her daily vitamins. As they exit the room through the hall, they bump into each other.  
  
Joey: "Hey! Why are you awake?"  
  
Que: "I'm thersty."  
  
Joey: "Well, why don't we go together? Just incase the murder shows up, I'll protect you. What's your name by the way?"  
  
Que: "Que."  
  
Joey: "Like in cube?"  
  
Que: "Yes, just like in coob."  
  
Joey laughs at her strange accent. He takes her hand and they go down the stairs quietly. They arrive at the fridge.  
  
Que: "I'll get sum cups."  
  
Que was tall enough to reach the cabinents. She brought two cups and poured water into them. She gave a glass to Joey and they drank.  
  
Joey: "Wasn't so bad. No one came to kill us, unless you're the murderer. But I doubt it."  
  
Que: "How do you know?"  
  
Joey: o_o "Are you?"  
  
Que: "No. I just like to be silly." [giggles]  
  
Joey: "Phew! Don't scare me like that. C'mon, let's go to bed."  
  
Voice: "Lock down at 12 A.... M." [locks all doors]  
  
Que: [places her hands on the side of her face in horror] "Holy cwap!"  
  
Joey: "You said it! What if the murder came out of the bedrooms and is stuck out here with us?"  
  
They go into the dark living room and sit side by side. Joey took the overthrow and wrapped it around Que.  
  
Joey: "You go to sleep and I'll watch out for the murder."  
  
Que: "No, you go to sleep and we let the murdewr kill us anyway. We'll die soonah o latah."  
  
Joey: "No, no, no, no! I'm not going to sleep while some guy is chopping away at my head!"  
  
Que: [laughs] "You funny. Now go to sleep. There's nothing we can do, so why fight it?"  
  
Joey gives in and takes some of the throw over to keep himself warm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That next morning, Que and Joey are the first to wake up.  
  
Joey: [is happy] "Either heaven looks a lot like Evergreen's house or we're alive!"  
  
Que: "We awive!"  
  
Mai: [comes down in her PJs] "What's going on down here?"  
  
Joey: "We're alive!"  
  
Mai: "What are you doing with that girl?"  
  
Joey: "We're alive!"  
  
Mai: [says as she comes off the stairs and walks into the kitchen] "Whatever."  
  
Everyone else comes down and sits at the table in the kitchen. There were no more seats, so Que and Joey had to stand.  
  
Joey: "Anyone else in the mood for some food?"  
  
Que: "I have a wumbly in my tumbly."  
  
Tristan stands up and says, "I'll cook breakfast!" ^_^  
  
Joey: [gags] "You must be the murder! You want to kill us all with your bad cooking!"  
  
Tristan: "Excuse me?!" [folds his arms]  
  
Yugi: "Well, you have to admit, you could use a little bit more... practice."  
  
Yami B.: "I don't give a damn who cooks the damn food, just cook it, damit! I'm hungry!"  
  
Mai: "I will cook it!" [puts on white hat and empties the fridge and turns on the stove] "I'll take requests."  
  
Everyone shouts out foods, Joey's voice being the loudest.  
  
Mai: "I'll make something of everything. Alright, let's get cookin'!"  
  
When Mai is done, she gives everyone a plate of with eggs, bacon, biscuits,  
  
sweet bread, toast, orange juice, sausages, and other breakfast foods.  
  
Joey: "Wow, Mai! This is really good!"  
  
Mai: "I know."  
  
Bakura: "I must say that you put in a bit much salt in the fried eggs."  
  
Joey and Que and Tristan finished their food already.  
  
Que: [to Joey]"I'm still hungwry"  
  
Joey: "Go and 'borrow' some food. They won't mind. Atleast when I do it. Just act cute. Oh wait, you don't have to. You already are."  
  
Que: =-D  
  
Tristan gets up to put is plate back and notices Joey with a suspicious look on his face. He sneaks up on them and says, "Whatcha doin?" Que gets startled and drops her plate. Oh, she's so clumsy! No wonder Evergreen wants her dead! Clumsy, alien-accented retard! Everyone turned their attension to her.  
  
Que: "... I still hungwry..."  
  
Yami B. gets annoyed and gets up. "You really deserve this before everyone else!"  
  
Yami: "No! Leave her alone Bakura! Unless you want this game to end with you as the answer."  
  
Yami sits back down. "Fine." No one notices that Tea is now gone and replaced with a note.  
  
When everyone is done and the hungry trio are done with the food the got, who knows how they got it, it was time to clean up.  
  
Kaiba: "Oh... I'm sorry... I gotta go turn in my rented por... porcupine videos. They're almost over due!"  
  
Yami B.: "And I've got to go help him!"  
  
Mokuba: "Wait up, big brother!"  
  
Weevil: "I've got to go... [can't think of a lie] I've got to go!"  
  
Yugi: "I'll help clean up."  
  
Weevil: "On second thought, I'll stay."  
  
Pegasus was just about to make an excuse when Mai cut in.  
  
Mai: "Enough excuses! Anyone willing to help clean up, raise your hand."  
  
Everyone looked around the kitchen. There was sloppy goo everywhere. Yugi and Yami's hands were up. Tristan put up his. Weevil, his too. And Bakura.  
  
Tristan: "C'mon Joey, help out so the job gets done quicker."  
  
Joey raises his hand. Que, that stupid copy-cat, raises her hand, too.  
  
Mai: "Everyone with their hand raised and Duke! Okay. Let's start cleaning." [Throws them a rag.]  
  
Pegasus: [as he leaves] "See you later Yugi-boy, Yami-boy, Joey-boy, Bakura- boy, Que-...boy, Duke-boy, Weevil-boy [tries to remember] Oh yes, Tristan-boy, and Mai-girl."  
  
Bandith Kieth: "Yea, see you suckers later." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As their cleaning, Bakura comes across the note.  
  
Bakura: "It seems I've found something."  
  
Yami: "If it's that Funny Bunny action-figure, then it's Pegasus's. He's been complaining about it being lost all night last night."  
  
Bakura: "Actually, it's a note, and a very important clue. Has anyone noticed that Tea's been missing?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Bakura: "And she's been replaced with the note."  
  
Kaiba comes down with a brown paper bag. Everyone looks at him.  
  
Kaiba: "I'm just returning my videos, okay?" [under his breathe] "and there goes my only source of entertainment."  
  
Que: [being a nosey-nose... person] "What moo vees did you have, again?"  
  
Kaiba: "I'll tell you later" [leaves]  
  
Bakura: "Must I be delayed any longer?"  
  
Yugi: [eating sugar] "Yes! Heehee!"  
  
Bakura: [sigh] "Doesn't anyone care about this clue?"  
  
Duke: "I do. Just wait until we've finished cleaning and less hyper."  
  
Tristan: "AH!" [collaspes on the floor]  
  
Yugi: "AHEE! AHEE! oopsies."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Cwoos are Piying Up!

Evergreen: Great! Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I won't let you down. Now, ever since 3 days ago I found fanfiction.net, I've read tons of stories and even wrote a funny/stupid/totally pointless story! And... quite frankly... I've come to enjoy reading. This is a surprise to me as well because ever since I can remember I've depised reading with a passion! flash back Mom: I bought you the newest Harry Potter book! Me: Oh, joy! I just can't wait to read! [mom goes back to work, I burn the book] farther back into the past Teacher: Now, honey, you realize that you must read atleast 3 books a six weeks to test on the computer? Me: Yes... [looks at computer report and reads: 0 books tested] farther back into past Teacher: And remember, reading is fun! Me: [hands in desk] Yeah, yeah! [ripping apart a babysitter's club book] end flashback [shakes head] The beginning of the story is kind of... rough. So I'm planning on changing some things. Yes, I think I'll change them after typing this chapter. Anyway, let's see what the gang's been up to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
[theme song] CHAPTER 3: The Cwoos are Piying Up!  
  
Yami: "YUGI!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Yugi: [shifts eyes frantically] "Wh-what are you talking about? St-stop yelling at me!" Yami: [gets on his knees and lifts Tristans head] "WHYYY?!!" Duke: "Shut. Up!" Joey: "Relax, it's not like he was important anyway. Now what we've got to figure out is who done it." Bakura: "Uh, I'm still here you know? I have a c-l-o-o!" Que: "Jinkies!" Weevil: "Uh! Well you should [lisp] said somethin' before!" [snatches the note from Bakura's hands] "I will read it alloud." [clears throat] "Mwa. ha. ha. ha. ha. I have killed someone. I will give you a hint. I am the opposhite... opposhi... different than who you think I am." Yami: "And look, here's another clue." [flips Tristan over] "He's been killed with a dangerously sharp video tape!" [takes out the tape and looks at the title] "...hmm..." [wipes the blood on Tristan's jacket and holds on to it as if he was keeping it] Joey: "Hey, uh, wasn't that Kaiba who left to return some videos?" Mai: "Yeah, and it looked like he started heading out the door, but I didn't hear a door open until after Tristan died." Que: "The cwoos are piying up!" Duke: "So we got our man? Kaiba?" Yami: "I don't know if we should yet. It's only two people. We still have another [counts on fingers] 12 people alive" Mai: "Whatever. I'm going to call Evergreen and tell her I've got the answer." Bakura: "Mai, you'll die if you're incorrect!" Weevil: [grabs the phone] "Haha! Suckers! That prize is mine!" [speed dials Evergreen] Duke: "Do you actually think its possible for Evergreen to not make fun of Weevil, of all people on the show?!"  
  
The telephone's shrill ring is heard through out the kitchen. Evergreen answers on the 3rd.  
  
Evergreen: "Hello? Could you make this fast, I'm kinda busy." Weevil: "I KNOW WHO IT IS[lisp]!" Evergreen: "Weevil?! No! -_- Fine. Who is the murderer? and try to talk quickly, yet understandably and don't spit on anyone." Weevil: "Kaiba! It'sss Kaiba!" Evergreen: "..." Weevil grins his annoying little grin. Evergreen: "COMPUTER?!" Voice: "Yes?" Evergreen: "IS HE RIGHT?!" Voice: "Weevil... incorrect." Evergreen: "HAHAHA! LOSER!" [hangs up] Weevil: "Why are you laughing?! What was ssso funny?!" Voice: "Must eliminate Weevil." Weevil: "Uh... huh?" Voice: "Say your... p-prayers." [sounds come from thin air of the computer charging up its death machine.] Weevil suddenly is lit on fire. He runs in circles until he is nothing but ashes. Voice: "Clean up.... absorb Weevil ashes." [Weevil ashes are absorbed into the floor] "Decompose and absorb Tristan body." [Tristan's body is suddenly decaded and absorbed into the floor.] Duke: "Mind absorbing some of this cooking mess for us?" Voice: "I am not obliged to serve you." Duke: "F u." Voice: "F u 2 u 2." Yugi: [sugar rush has decreased] [sighs] "Well, now are choices are numbered down." Bakura: "And we have the advantage. We've seen all the clues so far."  
  
They all finished cleaning the kitchen. Yugi was staying closer to Yami than usual. They all lounged in the living room, tired.  
  
Joey: "So what do we do now?" Mai: "I dunno, Joey." Yugi: "Maybe there's something on the TV." Joey: "Yeah, the boob-tube's never let me down."  
  
Yugi turned on the tv to find it on CNN.  
  
Que: "Bowing!"  
  
Yugi changes it to the Discovery Channel.  
  
Bakura: "OH! It's the documentary on animal reproduction!"  
  
Que: "Bowing!"  
  
Yugi changes it to Nickelodeon. Something called "Chalk Zone" was on.  
  
Que: "Bowing!"  
  
Yugi changes it to WB. The Simpsons are on.  
  
Que: "Bowing! OH, no wait! This is good."  
  
Just then a thud was heard upstairs. You could hear Yami Bakura laughing. Unfortunately, no one could hear this over the tv. Que had turned up the volume. Nothing but that renowned catchy theme song could be heard. 


	4. Short Chapter

Evergreen: Is it just me, or is this orginal character, Que, getting on your nerves? Now you know how I feel every time I day dream! She pops out of no where... ah... anyway, she was included in the story so there would be more than two girls. You guys knew she wasn't a threat ever since Chapter 2. I just wanted to clear up why there's an orginal character.  
  
And due to recent events, I post poned the time length as to when I add a chapter.Sorry.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [theme song] CHAPTER 4: Short Chapter  
  
Mai: "Could you please turn it down? This is too loud!"  
  
Que turned it down. Suddenly the sounds upstairs could be heard. The voices of Bandith Kieth and Yami Bakura floated to their ears. Everyone but Que went up stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Their footsteps were heard and Yami B. and B.K. turned their heads to their direction.  
  
Duke: "What's going on here?"  
  
"He did it!" They said in unison, point at each other. You could see Pegasus lying on the floor, unconcience with his Funny Bunny comic book in his hand.  
  
Yami: "What happened here?"  
  
Mokuba was innocently sleeping on the coach. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Mokuba: "Hey, what-- OH MY GOSH!" He screamed pointing and staring at the body. "That's so creepy."  
  
Yami: [fingers on his forehead] "That's the 3rd person today. And where is Kaiba?"  
  
Mokuba: "He's still returning his videos."  
  
Bakura: "Well, this certainly is quite mystery, isn't it? I suppose Evergreen wasn't kidding."  
  
Everyone sat down on the couches in the gameroom. They all sat there. No one said a word. Some were looking around with suspicious eyes. Joey most of all. He shot up and pointed at Bandith Keith.  
  
Joey: "You! You haven't said a single word since we got here! You lowsey cheat! Admit it! Admit you're the murderer!"  
  
Bandith Kieth: "You can prove it. I was upstairs the whole time. Now sit!"  
  
Joey: "You can't tell me what to do! You're the murderer, I know it and I'm going to call."  
  
Yugi: "Joey! You can't call! Please don't!" [jumps on Joey] "Please don't! I don't want you to die if you're wrong."  
  
Joey: [blinks] "Yuge... remember that talk we had?"  
  
Yugi: [sniff] "but..."  
  
Joey: "GET OFF!"  
  
Yami Bakura: [laughs] "Are you sure none of you don't want to take the opportunity to end the game early?"  
  
No one moved. Just then, the front door opened. Kaiba was home. You could hear him turn off the TV, but no signs of Que.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Evergreen: Umm I'm very sorry for the short chapter. 


End file.
